Tu lugar
by dAnpsYtrAncEkUchiki
Summary: Hola gente. Tenía bastante que no subía un fic, he andado super ocupada. Bueno aquí dejo este que realmente me costo escribir, Corazón se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos, llore como Magdalena al ve la historia de Law. Espero les agrade, sus criticas siempre son bien recibidas. -Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda-
1. Capitulo 1

_Aún recuerdo claramente ese día, mi corazón aún sufre, me siento solo, siento una rabia enorme._

 _Desde el centro de ese cofre en el cual me encerraste para proteger mi vida, escuchaba las burlas, los reclamos y los pasos de los demás junto a ti. Pero unos en particular llamaron mi atención_

-Ha pasado medio año Corazón- Dijo Doflamingo

-M.C. 01746, Comandante Rocinante; Doflamingo capitán de los Piratas de Donquixote, yo me infiltré para detener la tragedia que estabas a punto de causar, yo soy un marine- Dijo Corazón apuntando el arma hacia su hermano

-Siento haberte mentido, no quería que me odies- continuo Corazón

 _Sabía yo toda la verdad desde ya hace un tiempo porque tienes que disculparte, me decía desde el fondo de mí ser._

-Son muchas cosas aburridas, ahora solo respóndeme 2 preguntas, ¿Dónde está Law? Y ¿Dónde está la fruta Ope Ope?- Pregunto Doflamingo molesto

\- Es un hecho que la fruta la comió Law, ya es un usuario y lo hizo fuera de esta jaula- respondió Corazón a su hermano mientras seguía.- Probablemente ya está bajo protección ahora en un barco de la marina, no hay nada que puedas hacer- continuo

-¡Joven maestro! Acabamos de enterarnos que ellos tienen a un niño a su resguardo- informo Buffalo.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijeron eso antes?!- pregunto Doflamingo con una cólera tremenda

-No creíamos que fuera Law- respondió el pequeño

"¿Un niño? Que coincidencia, Law aún sigue aquí" pensó Corazón

 **Doflamingo ordeno que revisaran el lugar y que prepararan el barco para seguir al buque donde supuestamente iba Law**

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer después de que lo tengas?!- pregunto el marine ya con pocas fuerzas

-¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Lo voy a instruir ya que es muy valioso que muera para mi- respondió el pirata mientras desenfundaba el arma para apuntar a su hermano.

-Mira todo el trabajo extra que me has dado Corazón, está metiéndote en mi camino, ¡¿Por qué me obligas a matar a mi propia sangre nuevamente?!- las palabras de Doflamingo fueron crudas

 _No sabía si Corazón iba a estar bien, él dijo que todo estaría bien, pero no estoy seguro._

"-Presta atención Law los piratas tiene la costumbre de tomar todo el botín que de los barcos cuando lo encuentran, te esconderás en un cofre para que puedas salir de aquí sin que ellos te encuentren- explicaba el marine al pequeño.

-Pero Cora-san ¿y tú?- pregunto Law.-Tranquilo niño Doffy se molestara demasiado conmigo pero jamás se atrevería a matarme, soy su hermano. Todo saldrá bien con este hechizo anulare todo el ruido que hagas, cuando salgas de aquí nos encontraremos.- contesto el rubio

\- Te quiero mucho- le dijo Corazón a Law mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa"

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo y la sonrisa que me dedico hizo que mi corazón sintiera seguridad._

-Law nunca te seguirá Doffy, el venció a su enfermedad hace 3 años, un niño perdido que termino como un pirata loco, no es lo que solía ser, él es enviado del cielo, se ha desviado del camino como tú!- Dijo Corazón mientras estaba de pie apuntando a su hermano -¡Déjalo ir! ¡Él es libre! Grito el marine con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Un disparo se escuchó resonar en la isla, las miradas se posaron en Corazón quien caía lentamente al piso, Doffy con una expresión cruel sostenía el arma que acababa de disparar.**

"Aún tengo que aguantar, hasta que Law pueda salir, puedes hacerlo estoy seguro confió en ti, tu vida ya no es corta nada puede detenerte Law, tu eres libre" pensó Corazón mientras daba su último suspiro y así morir.

 **Law caminaba por la isla ya libre de la jaula de pájaros mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos se dejan ver y escuchar ya lejos de los piratas de Donquixote. Las explosiones comenzaron a sonar mientras Doffy seguía desesperadamente el barco en el cual creía que Law iba.**

 **Ese mocoso tenía que ser suyo, tenía que servirle, mato a su querido hermano solo por él, Law lo iba a pagar muy caro.**

-¡Uwaaaaaaaaa! ¡Cora-San!- sollozaba Law mientras sus pasos lo guiaban a un destino incierto.

-¡Cora-San!- los gritos y lágrimas se iban desvaneciendo entre las explosiones y la nieve que caí en aquel día triste.

 **De un salto y con lágrimas en los ojos, Law se despertó en medio de la oscuridad de aquel lugar en donde los Mugiwara le permitieron dormir.**

 **Aquel recuerdo había estado atormentando a Law desde hace unos días, el hecho de saber que poco a poco iban a llegar con Doflamingo hacia que los recuerdos de Corazón regresarán a él, los malos y los buenos momentos. Tarde o temprano tenía que sacar esa ira, esa tristeza y esa impotencia reprimida.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola gente**

 **Aqui les dejo un capitulo más de este fic al que le he puesto gran parte de mi tiempo.**

 **Espero sus criticas y opiniones.**

 **Que las fuerza los acompañe**

 ** _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*_ _/*/*/*/*/_ _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_**

 _Los días desde el inicio de mi aventura con los Mugiwara habían sido hilarantes, un capitán al cual todos golpeaban, un segundo al mando alcohólico, un cocinero endiosado con las mujeres, una navegante histérica, un músico muy curioso, un francotirador miedos, un doctor aún más curioso, una arqueóloga misterios y un carpintero exhibicionista._

 _Eran gritos, risas, fiesta por todos lados y a toda hora, al principio no negare que me molesta el hecho de que no hubiera serenidad como la que reinaba la gran parte de las veces en mi submarino, pero después fui acostumbrándome a las actitud de los Mugiwara._

 _La insistencia del capitán por querer unirme a sus juegos junto con los demás colmaba mi paciencia, estaba estresado, tenso y una gran tristeza invadió mi pecho todas las noches._

 _La ventaja de que aquellos piratas me dieran un lugar para dormir solo hacía que me evitara dar explicaciones estúpidas referentes a mis gritos y llantos a la mitad de la noche, las veces que me levantaba queriendo abrazar su cuerpo, diciendo su nombre y sobre todo deseando su ser junto al mío hacían que cada segundo me pareciera una eternidad. El encontrarme con Doflamingo haría que la herida se abriera más y más, ver a las personas que alguna vez considere familia convertidos en unos esbirros de aquel cruel pirata._

" _Te quiero mucho" esas palabras hacían que todo lo malo que pesara por mi cabeza se disipara, el imaginarme esa sonrisa hacia que mi corazón se tranquilizara, como poder liberarme de este odio reprimido, ¿matando a tu hermano? Mi alianza es un espejo para llegar a Doflamingo, lo hare pagar…_

-Oye Torao- dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a Law, el médico no sabía cómo tratar con el joven ya que su excesiva energía eran mucho a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Quieres pescar con nosotros? Pregunto el joven mientras señalaba a Ussop y Chopper que ya estaban preparando todo para iniciar la pesca.

-No Mugiwara-ya, estoy ocupado vigilando a Caesar- dijo Law mientras Luffy miraba al científico que se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

-Anda Torao vamos solo son unos minutos, además está dormido no creo que pueda escapar- Luffy jalo a Law del brazo mientras este se levantaba con pocas ganas, lo hacía para que el pequeño lo dejará de molestar.

 **La mañana paso rápidamente, los jóvenes se encontraban felices con el botín de su pesca, mientras Law estaba serio y volvía a sentarse cerca de Caesar para vigilarlo.**

 **Sanji agradecido por los peces les dijo que iba a hacer un gran banquete para todos, al unísono los hombres del barco a excepción del cirujano dieron un grito y las mujeres simplemente** esbozaron una sonrisa.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Law se quedó dormido, en sueños se veía al frente a Corazón, después de tanto **tiempo lo volvía ver, las lágrimas se asomaban en ese sueño acompañadas de sollozos al saber que solo era algo momentáneo e irreal, Law sabia controlar sus sueños y pensamientos pero no por eso iba a ocultar toda la tristeza e impotencia que estos le traían.**

-Cuanto has crecido Law ya eres un hombre- le decía Cora-san

-Cora-san!- Sollozaba Law mientras corría a los brazos del rubio.

 **Un salto hizo que despertara violentamente con lágrimas en los ojos, llevo su mano para despejarlas de su rostro**.

-Tuviste una pesadilla- escucho las palabras de la Navegante muy cerca.-Deberías descansar en un mejor lugar, aquí es tranquilo pero nunca encuentras la paz necesaria para pensar en los que ya no están- dijo Nami mientras se marchaba.

 **Law miro a su alrededor el atardecer reinaba y su prisionero dormía serenamente. No supo cómo la pelirroja se había dado cuenta que soñaba con alguien muy querido para él, no le importo y siguió recostado en el pasto mirando el inmenso cielo y sintiendo la brisa, mientras las lagrimas volvían a sus ser. Los días desde hace 13 años eran recordatorio de que la persona a quien más le debía en esta vida ya no se encontraba, que por protegerlo dio su vida y que se sentía en deuda para poder hacer pagar a su hermano.**

 **Pero no solo era Cora-san el que ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos, el dolor de perder a tus padres es grande y lo mismo es perder a una hermana, Law supo ese dolor al mismo tiempo y lo tenía reprimido. Pensaba en aquellos tiempos en los cuales eran felices, en donde su padre le enseñaba sus conocimientos médicos, su madre en cada momento que podía le demostraba su cariño, aunque el fuera un niño serio y sobre todo recordaba a sus pequeña hermana y los ratos alegres que pasaban juntos.**

 **El atardecer poco a poco moría en el límite visible del mar, el cocinero llamo a todos a probar el banquete que tenía preparado con la pesca de la mañana, Law se levantó y seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y se dirigió al comedor, al menos eso haría que la tristeza se fuera de su ser un momento…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos.**

 **Aquí les dejo un capitulo más de esta extraña historia.**

 **En este capitulo hay una situación candente entre Sanji y Law (esos dos me gustan juntos)**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¡Brindemos por este delicioso banquete!- **grito Luffy mientras posaba su pierna en la mesa y alzaba el brazo con un tarro en la mano** \- ¡KANPAI!- **Al unísono todos gritaron mientras hacían chocar sus bebidas, Law ya se estaba acostumbrando a que cada comida era una fiesta en aquel barco.**

 **Todo siguió en fiesta, hasta Caesar estaba con ellos celebrando a pesar de estar esposado, el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en la mayoría de los tripulantes. Las mujeres junto con el niño samurái subieron a dormir, ya que ellas estaban mareadas y el pequeño tenía sueño. Mientras tanto el científico estaba completamente perdido en un sueño debido al alcohol, los demás habían salido a disfrutar la vista mientras el sueño los abrazaba.**

 **Law se encontraba aun en la cocina, sabía que no podía dejar a Caesar solo si se escapaba sus planes se verían frustrados, la fatiga y el mareo por el alcohol comenzaron a surtir efecto, el joven trataba de luchar para no caer dormido en cualquier lugar, así que decidió amarrar al prisionero para evitar algún problema; terminado esto se dirigió a la salida para poder ir al cuarto donde dormía, al salir noto que ya la mayoría de los hombres estaban completamente dormidos y borrachos, con paso algo débil se dirigía a la habitación pero era tanto el cansancio que decidió dormir en la proa del barco, se quitó la sudadera dejando su pecho al descubierto, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.**

 **El paisaje era hermoso, un lugar lleno de nieve, no era como aquella isla en la cual había sufrido tanto, era diferente, se sentía una tranquilidad magnifica. Law se encontraba sentado observando lo basto del lugar. Una mano se posó en su hombro y esto provoco un salto en el cirujano.**

-Con que aquí estabas Law- **un Cora-san sonriente lo miraba mientras le daba la mano para que se pusiera de pie.**

-¿Cora-san **?- Law pregunto completamente confuso, nuevamente los sueños le hacían malas jugadas.**

-Así es Law, soy yo, ¿a quién más esperabas?- **dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Law**. – Mira que te has convertido en todo un hombre apuesto y además inteligente, no me equivoque al hacer que comieras la fruta- **mientras decía esto su cuerpo se iba acercando al de Law.**

-Esto es un sueño, tu estas muerto- **dijo Law apartándose del marine, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios se posaron en su cuello liberando un suave y cálido suspiro.**

-Sí, esto es un sueño Law, pero ¿acaso no los sueños son cosas que quisiéramos que pasara?, estoy aquí porque tu así lo quieres cuando despiertes todo esto habrá terminado, mientras tanto disfrútalo, aunque no sea real- **las palabras de Corazón hicieron que Law dejara la razón y sucumbiera ante el rubio.**

 **Sus cuerpos estaban frente a frente, no podía mirarlo a los ojos debido a que sabía que esto era un sueño, pero del cual o quería despertar, la iniciativa la tuvo el rubio, tomo a Law en sus brazos y lo llevo a una parte del lugar suave y única, lo recostó sobre el suelo, mientras él se colocaba encima.**

 **Law sonrojado se atrevió a mirar aquella fantasía que estaba ocurriendo, la mente puede ser maravillosa al hacernos ver y sentir cosas únicas, pensaba, Cora-san comenzó a liberarse del abrigo de plumas negras, del gorro y de los anteojos….**

-¡TORAOOOOO! **– un grito despertó de golpe a Law mientras un Luffy contento se acercaba a él.**

-Es hora de despertar Torao, el desayuno ya está listo, sino vamos Sanji nos matara- **le dijo el capitán mientras se ponía en marcha a la cocina.**

 **El cirujano se sentó un poco sonrojado tratando de encontrar una explicación para aquel sueño y para aquella erección que poco a poco se quería abrir paso…**

" _Maldito Mugiwara-ya, vaya manera de despertar a las personas, necesito ir al baño para calmar el dolor de cabeza y esto."_ **Pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a la parte baja de su cintura que se encontraba completamente abultada y palpitante.**

 **Tuvo que pasar por la cocina donde todos s encontraban reunidos a desayunar, sus rostros eran de cansancio y dolor, a excepción del capitán, las mujeres y el niño, al parecer el alcohol de la noche pasada les pasaba factura.**

-Trafalgar, ¿no vas a desayunar?- **pregunto Sanji que a pesar del claro cansancio que tenía preparaba el desayuno.**

-Necesito lavarme el rostro Kuroashi-ya, enseguida regreso- **dijo Law mientras se dirigía al sanitario.**

" _¿Lavarse el rostro? Acaso estará enfermo lo note muy enrojecido"_ **pensó Sanji mientras terminaba de servir los platos a los demás tripulantes,** _"iré a ver qué le pasa"._

-Sanji-kun ¿a dónde vas?- **pregunto la navegante**

-Iré a cambiarme la camisa Nami-swan, disfruta tu desayuno- **contesto el rubio mientras se dirigía a donde Law.**

 **Law entro deprisa al baño y se metió a duchar, tenía que calmar aquella erección, así que abrió la toma de agua caliente y comenzó a desnudarse.** _"Maldición porque me pasa esto a mi"_ **pensaba mientras se quitaba la ropa íntima dejando al descubierto una erección potente, no podía creer que esto le pasar y más sabiendo que esto la había causado aquel sueño con Cora-san.** _"Tendré que terminar con esto de una vez"_ **enseguida tomo su miembro erecto mientras el agua caliente pasaba por su cuerpo liberándolo poco a poco de aquel placer, acariciaba lentamente su parte intima pero sabía que necesitaba más, así que comenzó a ir más rápido de arriba abajo mientras en su mente pasaba la imagen de Cora-san, los gemidos comenzaron a sonar por todo el baño, sabía que no había nadie con él.**

-Oye Trafalgar te encuentras…- **Sanji no termino de formular la pregunta al observar la situación de Law.**

" _Maldita sea como entro"_ **pensaba Law mientras el placer estaba a su máxima expresión.**

-Creo que debo irme, no cerraste bien la puerta y creí que estabas enfermo, por eso me atreví a entrar- **dijo el cocinero mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse.** -Te dejare solo- **unas manos tomaron el rostro de Sanji llevándolo hacía la ducha caliente.**

-Necesito ayuda Kuroashi-ya no puedo hacer esto solo ¿acaso no viniste a ver cómo estaba?- **las palabras de Law eran candentes, Sanji no pudo evitar mirar aquel cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, completamente mojado y cobre todo no pudo evitar ver aquella erección.**

" _Demonios esto es tan excitante"_ **los pensamientos de Sanji fueron** _apareciendo "no voy a negar que él es bien parecido, las mujeres son mi pasión, pero tal vez debería intentar algo nuevo"_ **Sanji volteo a ver al cirujano, el cual tenía un rostro completamente excitado.**

 **Lo que paso después fue interesante para ambos: Sanji jamás había estado con un hombre, mientras Law ya tenía experiencia.**

 **El rubio quedo completamente desnudo y con una erección apenas visible, Law se dio cuenta y comenzó a masajear su miembro mientras Sanji emitía pequeños gemidos. La pasión iba en aumento, a lo cual Sanji ya estaba completamente excitado, el cirujano comenzó a besarlo a apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo torneado, el agua caliente y el ruido de su caer hacían que el ambiente fuera perfecto.**

-Trafalgar ya no puedo más- **dijo Sanji sonrojado mientras recargaba sus brazos formando la posición perfecta para ser penetrado, Law no pudo resistirse a aquella imagen, con dos de sus dedos poco a poco fue recorriendo la entrada de Sanji el cual se quejaba un poco pero el agua ayudaba a que fuera menos incómodo.**

-Descuida, te tratare bien- **dijo Law mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada.**

 **Un momento de dolor, un grito ahogado por la mano de Law y un escalofrió de placer pasaron por Sanji, Law fue despacio para evitar lastimarlo, pero sabía que necesitaba más así que comenzó las embestidas, primero suavemente y después iban aumentando.**

–Vamos cabrón necesito más- **las palabras del rubio hicieron que Law fuera aun más rápido haciendo gemir a Sanji y también el gemía. El momento estaba llegando, entre los gemidos del rubio, el tocar su piel, el agua caliente cubriéndolos y aquellas embestidas, hacían que Law perdiera el juicio.**

\- ¡Cora-san!- **Un gemido profundo, unos rasguños en la espalda del cocinero y un Law sonriente era la señal de que había llegado al cielo.**

 **Pero ahí no había terminado, Sanji tomo a Law e hizo que este se arrodillara, el cirujano al saber que era lo que el cocinero quería comenzó a lamer su miembro mientras jugaba con los testículos, Sanji tomo el cabello de Law y hacia que este introdujera su miembro una y otra vez.**

-Ya no puedo más Trafalgar- **dijo Sanji mientras Law se acomodaba.**

-Adelante Kuroashi-ya, lo quiero en el rostro- **le contesto Law mientras el líquido del rubio cubría el rosto del cirujano.**

 **Law se puso dándole la espalda a Sanji,** _"esto no debía de pasar"_

 **Sanji poco a poco se calmaba** _"¿Quién es Cora-san?"_ **se preguntó.**

 **Ambos salieron de la ducha, sus miradas se cruzaron.**

-¿Estas mejor Trafalgar?- **pregunto Sanji.**

" _Maldita sea, porque tienes que tener parecido a Cora-san"_ **pensaba Law mientras observaba a Sanji.**

-Sí, gracias- **contesto el cirujano.**

 **Unos brazos rodearon su cintura mientras lo iban dirigiendo a la ducha nuevamente, Law no se pudo resistir ante aquel rubio.**

-Law, hare que te siento mucho mejor- **le dijo Sanji mientras comenzaba a besarlo.**

 **El tiempo en la ducha parecía lento, a ellos solo les importaba lo que pasaba adentro, lo demás era sin sentido.**

"Tengo que investigar quién es ese Cora-san, tal vez así podre ayudar a Trafalgar a sacar todas sus penas" **pensó Sanji mientras penetraba a Law.**

-¡Cora-san, Cora-san!- **el nombre del marine no dejaba de salir de la boca de Law acompañado por gemidos.**

 **Al parecer a Sanji eso no le importo, lo único que pasaba en ese momento era en hacer suyo a Law.**

 **El pasillo que dirigía hacía el baño estaba con poca luz natural, al parecer ya habían terminado de desayunar, Luffy se encontraba frente a la puerta del sanitario, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

-Torao…


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos.**

 **Les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia.**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Lindio día**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Después de lo ocurrido aquel día, Law y Sanji comenzaron a procurarse más seguido, el cocinero había encontrado a un buen amante y la necesidad de investigar a cerca de Cora-san hacía que el moreno le llamara más atención, mientras que Law había encontrado en el rubio un desahogo de las frustraciones y más que nada había encontrado alguien con quien charlar, porque a pesar de que los encuentros con Sanji eran tremendamente intensos, las pláticas eran interesantes ya que ambos venían del North Blue y sobre todo ambos habían tenido un pasado complicado.**

 **Luffy se había comenzado a portar un poco más serio, cosa que no gustaba para nada en el barco ya que él es la chispa para todos, inclusive Caesar, Kinnemon y Momonosuke se habían dado cuenta de la falta de alegría en aquel lugar a pesar de ser invitados; la más atenta a estas situaciones era Robin, ya que nada pasaba desapercibido cuando esta ella, había comenzado a notar la cercanía del moreno y el rubio y sobre todo después de esto noto que la vivacidad de su capitán se estaba apagando lentamente.**

" _Tengo que investigar a fondo que es lo que pasa entre Trafalgar y Sanji-san, no puedo permitir que si es algo entre ellos afecte a Luffy_ _ **"**_ **pensaba Robin mientras caminaba hacía la proa donde se encontraba Luffy mirando al horizonte con un semblante cabizbajo.**

-Luffy ¿te encuentras bien?- **pregunto la arqueóloga mientras tomaba lugar a un lado del joven.**

-Si Robin, no pasa nada- **la respuesta de Luffy reflejaba angustia y tristeza, por lo cual la mujer no podía dejar de investigar.**

-Te noto algo extraño como si estuvieras triste o decepcionada, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte- **pregunto esperando una respuesta o un llanto por parte de su capitán, porque ella sabía que a pesar del carácter alegre de Luffy había una persona capaz de expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad.**

-Solo déjame solo- **Luffy contesto mientras caminaba hacia la parte alta del barco.**

 **Robin no supo cómo reaccionar a aquella respuesta, jamás había visto a Luffy así, no le gustaba saber que él se encontraba triste, quería respuestas claras y las iba a conseguir a como diera lugar.**

 **Dressrosa**

 **Doflamingo se encontraba en el palacio real, la noticia sobre la destrucción del SAD, la derrota de Monet y Vergo y sobre todo el secuestro de Caesar lo tenían de demasiado cabreado, aquello hechos hacían que sus nervios estuvieran al límite y sobre todo detestaba que el artificie de todo lo sucedido fuera Law.**

 **-Maldito sea Law, después de todo lo que hice por ti, me pagas de esta manera- dijo el rubio mientras se acerba a tomar un libro de la estantería.**

 **Aquel objeto era importante para él, en su interior perdida entre las páginas había dos fotografías viejas y algo destruidas, Doflamingo las tomo y comenzó a contemplarlas.**

 **Una de esa fotografías era de el junto con su hermano a lado de sus padres, lo que destacaba de aquella imagen era que el rostro de su padre estaba tachado, al parecer el rencor que el rubio tenía por el jamás iba a desaparecer, mientras que la otra fotografía era de él y su hermano en el barco de la familia Donquixote. El rostro de Doffy reflejo triste y coraje.**

" _Maldito seas Law, pagaras por haberme hecho matar a mi querido hermano, lo pagaras muy caro, hare que de rodillas me supliques por tu vida_ **" pensó Doflamingo mientras dejaba las fotografías y el libro en su lugar.**

 **Sunny**

 **El atardecer comenzaba a reinar y todos estaban reunidos para cenar, la mujeres sentadas junto con el reno y el pequeño, el espadachín y el samurái conversaban acerca de espadas, el cyborg y tirador contaban unos chistes y el esqueleto ayudaba al cocinero a llevar los platillos a la mesa.**

 **Luffy estaba sentado a un lado de Ussop con un aura llena de tristeza.**

-Vamos Luffy, escucha estos chistes tal vez así te sientas mejor- **le dijo Ussop mientras lo jalaba para incorporarlo a la platica**

 **Luffy logró zafarse y dijo** –Lo siento Ussop no estoy de humor- **mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba servirse uno de los platillos.**

 **Law se encontraba en una de las orillas muy callado mientras comía, parecía no tener la cabeza en ese lugar.**

 **La noche anterior Sanji le pidió un descanso ya que el cocinero tenía que encargarse de hacer el inventario de los víveres del barco, a lo cual Law acepto, no siempre podía disponer de Sanji.**

 **Se retiró a la habitación, sentía una extraña sensación en ese lugar pero no le tomo importancia, se despojó de su sudadera y los pantalones para quedar únicamente en ropa interior, se recostó en la cama con la vista clavada en el techo, un golpe en el corazón hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a reinar, detestaba llorar, últimamente lo había estado haciendo muy frecuentemente, sobre todo no quería que los Mugiwara lo vieran así.**

 **Seco sus ojos y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño.**

 **Nuevamente su sueño comenzaba en la nieve pero esta era diferente se sentía áspera, era de un color no tan pulcro y olor a sangre era fuerte, miro sus manos, se sorprendió al verlas llenas de sangre, y aquella escena que el jamás vio pero si escucho se hizo presente, la muerte de Cora-san a manos de Doflamingo, Law por instinto corría hacia el gritando su nombre y llorando, pero parecía no avanzar, sintió que la distancia era demasiad o que simplemente corría en el mismo lugar. Escucho el disparo y vio lentamente caer a Cora-san, se desplomo sobre el piso y llevo sus manos al rostro, los sollozos y las lágrimas eran demasiado para él.**

 **Sintió algo cerca, alzo la cabeza y sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, l calidez se notaba, no podía distinguir a esa persona pero quería saber quién era** , -todo estará bien- **le dijo y un beso se hizo presente.**

 **Se despertó de un salto agitado.**

 **En el comedor la fiesta ya era presente a pesar de la actitud cabizbaja del capitán, Sanji tomo asiento a un lado de Law**

-¿Está bien? Te noto algo distraído.- **le dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo**

 **Law ya tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con** Sanji –podemos hablar esta noche, necesito contarte algo- **le dijo cirujano mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse.**

 **Robin miraba esa escena a lo lejos y al darse cuenta que Law se retiraba ella lo siguió.**

 **El joven se dirigió a la parte donde se encontraban los arboles de mandarinas, sabía que no podía tomar una por más suculentas que se vieran, ya que una vez vio como la navegante casi asesina a Zoro por tomar una, prefería tomar su precauciones.**

-Law, podrías decirme que es lo que pasa entre Sanji y tú?- **pregunto Robin que se encontraba detrás de el**

-¿Qué tendría que pasar Nico-ya?- **dijo Law mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban el lugar.**

 **Robin no dudo y se sentó en la silla que esta enfrente de Law.**

-Desde hace unas semanas los he notado extraños y sobre todo más cercanos- **cuestiono la arqueóloga**

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente charlamos acerca del North Blue- **dijo Law serio**

-Mira Law, no me interesa si ustedes están teniendo una relación o algo por el estilo, lo único que me importa es que desde que ambos están más juntos, Luffy se ha estado apagando lentamente.- **las palabras de Robin sonaron preocupantes.**

 **Law miraba al horizonte sin responder, la mujer al notar la indiferencia de este se puso de pie y se proponía a retirarse** –Law piensa en lo que etas haciendo, no permitiré con por tu culpa Luffy sufra, así que pon en orden tu mente- **dijo Robin mientras se retiraba.**

" _Mugiwara-ya ha estado raro, pero no creo que sea por lo bien que me llevo con Kuroashi-ya ¿nos habrá visto alguna vez?"_ **pensó Law mientras tomaba una mandarina, no le importaba ser golpeado por Nami, aquellas mandarinas se veían exquisitas.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Aquí les dejo un capitulo más, se que voy un poco lenta con la trama pero si trato de acortarlo me desespero XD**

 **Espero que les te gustando, quiero señalar que no hay pareja principal así tal cual y no pondré a Law con Luffy (si pasara algo sensual) habrá un capitulo medio extraño donde aparecerá Cora-san 7u7**

 **Espero su tomatazos y criticas**

 **Lindo día**

 **DRESSROSA**

 **El anuncio de la alianza entre Law y Los Mugiwara, no paso por alto sobre Doflamingo, intuía que por algo habían secuestrado a Caesar.**

 **Sin el científico estaba completamente jodido, su mayor negocio estaba ya en riesgo, aún tenía la fábrica en la isla, pero si no lograba recuperar a Caesar todo se iba a ver estropeado. Kaido, su principal cliente, iría directamente tras él, sin importarle excusas y a pesar de su posición como Shichibukai está en riesgo.**

-Doffy- **lo llamo Trébol mientras entraba en la habitación**

-¿Qué sucede?- **respondió Doflamingo mientras se ponía de pie.**

-Dentro de 2 días se llevara a cabo la entrega de Caesar con Law, todo lo planeado ya está listo- **dijo el ejecutivo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.**

-Fufufufu, al parecer todo saldrá a la perfección, además tengo una manera de atrapar a Mugiwara- **mientras decía esto, Diamante y Pica llegaron a la sala y tomaron sus respectivos lugares.**

-Con esto Monkey D. Luffy se acercara más y podre derrotarlos- **dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba una manta revelando la Mera Mera no mi**

 **SUNNY**

 **La noche reinaba y Sanji se había encargado de hacer una deliciosa cena, como siempre, ya que faltaban 2 días para llegar al destino planeado.**

 **El cocinero pensaba que era demasiado sospechoso que la alianza con Law fuera meramente para seguir a Kaido, más bien era para tomar venganza contra Doflamingo.**

" _Esta noche tengo que sacar toda la información que pueda, no creo que esto sea una estrategia para llegar a Kaido, más bien es para enfrentarnos a Doflamingo"_

 **Law estaba pensativo, estaba pensativo, quería planear minuseosamente como enfrentar a Doflamingo para evitar que este se quedara con Caesar**

" _Maldita sea, esto cada vez es más complicado"_ **pensó**

-Trafalgar ¿crees que podríamos hablar terminando la cena? Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- **pregunto Robin**

 **Esta proposición tomo por sorpresa a Law, Sanji alcanzo a escuchar y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.**

 **La rutina era la misma, unos bebiendo, otros tratando de salvar la comida de ser devorada por el capitán y las mujeres riendo.**

" _extrañare bastante esto"_ **pensó el cirujano** _"Cora-san, encuentro un parecido en ellos contigo, ¿acaso estoy mal?"_ **tomo su plato lo puso en el fregadero y se retiró.**

 **Robin al ver tal acción, rápidamente se levanto**

-Luffy ¿podrías acompañarme?- **pregunto la arqueóloga mientras se acercaba al joven**

-Pherho Rofin estoyui comujendo- **Luffy contesto (imposible de entender)**

 **-** Anda, solo son unos minutos **\- Robin lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a seguirla fuera de la cocina**

-No creen que Robin y Luffy vayan a follar- **dijo Zoro mientras bebía**

-Marimo de mierda, no digas eso- **la patada de Sanji lo hizo volar y los demás tripulantes comenzaron a reírse.**

 **Law se encontraba cerca de los árboles de mandarina, al parecer el olor que despedían lo tranquilizaban de ese ambiente tan agitado del cual no estaba acostumbrado.**

 **Escucho la puerta, se asomó a ver quién era, creyendo que era Sanji, pero noto que eran Robin y Luffy quienes se dirigían al acuario.**

 **No le tomo importancia y siguió contemplando la vista acompañada de ese delicioso aroma.**

 **-** Luffy- **lo llamo Robin haciéndole la seña de que se sentara con él en el sillón**

 **El capitán lo hizo y se quedó completamente tieso a su lado, comenzó a temblar y a sudar.**

-Luffy hay al…- **Robin no alcanzo a completar la frase cuando se vio interrumpida por las lágrimas del joven**

-Robin, necesito ayuda, no sé qué me pasa, jámas me había sentido así, por favor ayúdame- **le suplico Luffy mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer**

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- **la mujer se acomodó de tal manera en la que quedo viendo a Luffy**

-Sanji y Torao están teniendo algo, lo descubrí hace unas semanas en el baño, creí que Torao era diferente- **Luffy dijo esto mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de** Robin – Vi como follaban en la regadera, los escuche- **los sollozos se iban haciendo cada vez más profundos.**

 **Robin se quedó atónito al escuchar esto pero algo en su interior sabía que eran ciertas sus sospechas.**

-Luffy ¿Por qué te molesta lo que hacen Law y Sanji?- **le pregunto mientras se acariciaba suavemente la cabeza**

-No lo sé, desde que Torao se subió a nuestro barco no puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Sanji, si se enamora se ira del barco y jamás regresara, además Torao es diferente a todos aquí, quería que él estuviera más conmigo, pero al parecer Sanji es el único que le interesa- **las palabras de Luffy fueron la respuesta que Robin estaba esperando**

" _Estas enamorado y celoso al mismo tiempo Luffy, pero descuida, haré algo para que no sigas triste"_ **pensó Robin**

 **-** Luffy ¿quieres unas mandarina?- **le pregunto la mujer**

-Si- **contesto Luffy**

 **Robin salió del acuario dejando a Luffy, este no dejaba de llorar, quería sacar todo el dolor que esta situación le estaba causando y con Robin era la única con la que podía desahogarse.**

 **Pasaron vario minutos y sus ojos le dolían debido a las lágrimas, escucho que alguien venia y comenzó a hablar**

-Robin, no sé cómo sacarlo de mi mente, lo pienso todos los días, a todas horas y me molesta que este con alguien más, tal vez lo amo, pero no quiero que él lo sepa, tampoco quiero que se enamore de Sanji y viceversa, lo quiero para mí- **dijo Luffy sin darse cuenta que la persona que acababa de entrar al acuario no era la mujer**

-Luffy ¿estás enamorado de Trafalgar?- **pregunto Sanji**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola gente**

 **¿Como han estado?**

 **Pues les dejo un capitulo más de este fic tan extraño estoy intentado armar.**

 **Aquí es la única ocasión donde veremos Lemon entre Law y Luffy (me gustan juntos pero en esta historia no terminaran así)**

 **Tal vez les esta aburriendo un poco pero mi trabajo no me permite transcribir todo más rápido.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **La suave brisa del mar, acompañado del aroma de los árboles de naranja, hacía que Law se tranquilizara y tuviera tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.**

" _Kuroashi-ya se está tardando"_ **pensó mientras se ponía en marcha para comenzar a buscarlo.**

-Law aquí estas- **dijo Robin al encontrárselo en las escaleras**

-¿Necesitas algo Nico-ya?- **pregunto Law**

-Necesito hablar contigo, acerca de la relación que mantienes con Sanji y de cómo esto afecta a mi capitán- **las palabras de la mujer hicieron que una sensación fría recorriera la espina dorsal del cirujano**

-No hay nada que hablar, no existe nada entre nosotros- **respondió Law**

-Sabe muy bien que eso es mentira, los he estado observando y sé que ustedes se entiende de una manera distinta, pero esto afecta claramente el ánimo de Luffy, o ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que él está interesado en ti?- **al escuchar esto el joven entro en shock**

" _Mugiwara- ya ¿está interesado en mí? Pero…"_

 **En el acuario la situación era muy tensa, a tal punto que los golpes tarde o temprano se iban a presentar.**

 **Luffy al darse cuenta que quien escucho aquella declaración, era el culpable de que se sintiera así.**

 **Podría ser egoísta pero no quería que Sanji se enamorar de Law o que Law se enamorar de Sanji. La confusión y la rabia hacían que el joven tuviera pensamientos y sensaciones extraña**

 **Por su parte el cocinero había recibido aquellas palabras de golpe, jamás se imaginó que alguien como Luffy se sintiera atraído por los hombres, pero sabía que en el fondo que la "relación" que tenía con Law era carnal, no negaba que aquellos momentos eran placenteros y que las pláticas posteriores fuera muy interesante, pero Sanji no estaba interesado en lo absoluto en Law.**

-Luffy, escúchame, si realmente eso es lo que sientes, tienes que decírselo Trafalgar, no sabemos que pasar después y mejor aprovecha esta oportunidad- **dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo para internar relajar la atmosfera que se sentía en el lugar.**

-Sanji estas equivocado, no puedo expresar, me de tal manera con Tora, el siente algo por ti y tu por él, si estoy equivocado porque en las noche que no estas con el susurras su nombre, porque cada vez que tienen un momento a solas se entregan al placer, dímelo- **los cuestionamientos del moreno hicieron que Sanji se quedara pensativo, como era capaz alguien como el en pensar en esas cosas.**

 **Luffy tenía razón, si Sanji no sentía nada por Trafalgar ¿Por qué pensaba en él? ¿Por qué se sentía a gusto con él?**

-Luffy entiende que con Trafalgar solamente es un momento pasajero, no pasa nada serio entre nosotros- **dijo Sanji**

-¡¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE MI?!- **dijo exaltado Luffy**

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? Veo en tus ojos un brillo cuando hablas de el Sanji este enamorado- **la ira sin razón de Luffy se hacía presente**

 **Sanji al saber que su capitán estaba asiendo irracional, no pensaba en otro remedio solo en hacerlo entrar en razón con un golpe.**

 **En ese momento la puerta del acuario se abrió dando paso a Robin y Trafalgar**

 **-** Mugiwara-ya, tenemos que hablar- **dijo Law seriamente**

-Sanji ¿podrías acompañarme?- **dijo Robin llevándose a Sanji y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.**

-Mugiwara- ya, sé que está al tanto de mis encuentros con Kuroashi-ya, pero quiero explicarte que solo fue por un momento, estaba solo y triste y fue el único que se encontraba en ese momento, ambos hablamos de qué tipo de relación íbamos a mantener y llegamos al acuerdo en que solamente era carnal- **dijo Law mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones**

 **Luffy tenía la mirada clavada al piso, las palabras de Law lo calmaban poco a poco**

-Torao ¿Quién es Corazón?- **pregunto Luffy mientras posaba su mirada en el medico**

-¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?- **cuestiono Law**

-Las veces que te he encontrado dormido, mencionas ese nombre y al hacerlo tu cuerpo tiembla y comienzas a llorar- **las palabras de Luffy fueron claras**

 **-** Cora-san es mi salvador- **dijo Law-** el me ayudo en una situación muy difícil durante mi infancia, si no lo hubiera tenido, tal vez hubiera muerto, pero el destino me lo puso en el camino. Era una persona alegre y dedicada, le encantaba hacerme reír con sus chistes tontos así como con su torpeza tan característica-

-y ¿Dónde esta hora?- **la pregunta de Luffy hizo que el corazón de Law se fuera abriendo**

-Está muerto, lo mataron de una manera injusta y más que nada su propio hermano fue que que termino con su vida- **dijo Law mientras una pequeña lagrima se asomanaban por su rostro**

 **Lo siguiente fue tan rápido: Luffy tomo el rostro de Law y lo obligo a mirarlo mientras lo besaba, Law no pudo resistir ante aquel cálido beso.**

 **Una sensación recorrió el cuerpo del médico, una sensación que solo la había sentido cuando estaba con Corazón. Sentimiento inexplicables se hacían presente, los recuerdos buenos al lado del marine pasaban por su cabeza.**

 **La falta de aire hizo que se separaran pero Law quería seguir experimentando esos sentimientos, quería poder revivir aquella calidez, quería sentir que alguien ocupara el lugar de Corazón, lo quería todo, con Sanji no pudo lograrlo, pero al parecer con Luffy lo estaba haciendo.**

 **Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo puso sobre el mirándose cara a cara, Luffy no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarle el pecho; la ropa cada vez estorbaba más, sus cuerpos pedían el contacto, pedían caricias, pedían ser amados por un momento, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, los gemidos comenzaban a apoderarse poco a poco del acuario, los besos eran más profundos.**

 **Law ya no resistía, así que tomo a Luffy y lo recostó en el piso, contemplaba aquel rostro que en ese momento le estaba haciendo recordar a Corazón, aquel cuerpo tan frágil y torneado que el joven poseía hacia que Law se sintiera más atraido.**

 **Luffy no dejaba de acariciar los muslos de Law ansiaba ya tenerlo dentro, a su merced al parecer amaba esa sensación, quería que Trafalgar solo fuera suyo.**

 **El medico se dispuso a comenzar las estocadas, recorriendo suavemente la entrada del joven con la punta se miembro, cuando dio por hecho que estaba listo, empujo poco a poco su miembro haciendo que los gemidos del joven fueran más intensos, las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y después fueron subiendo de velocidad. El joven acariciaba el pecho de Law con una mano mientras que con la otra se masturbaba, era perfecto, tal y como él lo imagino, lograría que Trafalgar se enamorar de él.**

-Cora-san- **dijo suavemente Law.**

 **Luffy al escucharlo se quedó callado y detuvo a Law**

-Torao, mírame- **tomo el rostro de Law para que lo viera** \- déjame por una noche o por toda una vida ocupar el lugar de aquel Cora-san, sé que no podre ser idéntico a él pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz, para que todas tus tristezas y tus penas se marchen. Prometo estar siempre a tu lado, sin importar si sobrevivimos al enfrentamiento con Doflamingo, yo siempre me quedare y tú en mi-

 **Estas palabras nublaron el juicio de Law que poco a poco estaba llegando al cielo a tal punto que tomo a Luffy lo recargo en una pared y lo comenzó a penetrar de una manera violenta y placentera para que ambos alcanzaran el cielo juntos.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola gente**

 **Paso a dejar un capitulo más de fic, aqui veran que Luffy y Law no se quedaran juntos, tal vez acabe sin pareja muajajajaja**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus criticas y tomatazos**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **La tranquilidad reinaba en el Sunny, Sanji fue el primero en levantarse como era de costumbre, la curiosidad no dejaba de rondar su mente, quería saber exactamente qué había pasado entre Law y Luffy.**

" _Solo estábamos juntos para relajarnos"_ **pensó, tal vez Trafalgar había logrado algo en el corazón extraño del cocinero**

 **En la inmensidad del acuario, un calor extraño se percibió acompañado de un ligero aroma a sangre, sudor y fluidos, completamente en silencio la habitación estaba con un poco de desorden causado por los amante que en la noche la usaron como testigo del placer desenfrenado que tenía el uno por el otro.**

 **En el suelo la ropa del capitán estaba desordenada mientras este poco a poco iba despertando de aquel sueño agotador causado por el cuerpo del médico.**

-Buenos dí **…- Luffy no pudo terminar la frase ya que Trafalgar había abandonado la habitación.**

-Bueno al parecer debo comer, me hacen falta fuerzas shishishi- **dijo mientras se ponía la ropa, cuando tomo su sombrero una nota debajo de el apareció**

~Disculpa lo de anoche, fue un error haberte usado de esa manera, pero no puedo seguir adelante con esto~

 **Luffy hizo bola aquella nota y esbozo una gran sonrisa**

" _Al menos por una noche hice que olvidaras tus penas y tristezas"_ **pensó mientras se ponía el sombrero y salía de la habitación.**

 **La brisa del mar era magnifica en la mañana y el día pintaba a ser maravilloso, pero para Law era un día extraña, se sentía vacío y sobre todo confundido, sabía que lo que hizo con Luffy no era correcto y no porque fuera el invitado en aquel barco, sino porque quería buscar llenar el vació causado por Corazón y además la relación que estaba surgiendo con Sanji, por así llamarla, le estaba gustando porque fuera del ámbito sexual, el cocinero sabía escucharlo y viceversa.**

 **Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y un dolor constante en la espalda lo molestaba, al parecer no podía librarse de una enfermedad o un malestar, subió a la parte alta del barco y se sentó cerca de la ventana para contemplar aquella vista.**

 **Sus ojos se hacían pesados y la temperatura iba subiendo, no podía creer que un resfriado tan simple se iba a apoderar de su cuerpo, a tan solo 2 días de llegar a Dressrosa, tal vez era el estrés o el hecho de que en la madrugada, salió completamente desnudo, regresando más tarde por sus prendas.**

-Soy tan patético, un resfriado me está haciendo ceder- **se dijo mientras se recostaba en el asiento y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse**

 **Comenzó a soñar, se encontraba en aquella isla que no quería recordar, el olor a sangre, pólvora y humo se percibía, una extraña aura rodeaba el lugar.**

" _Los sueños pueden jugarnos malos ratos"_ **se decía el cirujano**

 **Caminaba en aquella nieva teñida con destrucción, los llantos, los lamentos y los gritos estaban presentes. Sentía que el trayecto que estaba siguiendo era largo y eso lo atormentaba, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla pero no podía.**

 **Una escena hizo que se detuviera en seco, aquella en la cual creyó que al encontrarse con el marine Vergo, iba a salvar a Cora-san, que todos sus problemas se acabaría; pero nunca imagino que ser convertiría en un martirio, esas imágenes ocurrían de nuevo, aquella pesadilla se sentía tan real, que la impotencia de Law derramaba lágrimas y cedió hasta caer al piso, ver golpeado y moribundo a su protector le rompía el alma y más porque no pudo hacer nada en ese tiempo ni ahora.**

 **La escena se tornó gris y solo escuchaba voces, pasos e insultos, la muerte de Rocinante no la presencio pero si escucho como tomaban aquella vida, las palabras de disculpa de este y el reclamo de Doflamingo resonaban en aquella escena sola y gris, el llanto de Law que no tenía sonido y las lágrimas que jamás dejo ver.**

" _Quiero despertar, quiero despertar_ _ **"**_ **se proponía Law pero no lograba hacerlo, se dio por vencido y espero a que por naturaleza su cuerpo se levantara de aquel sueño horrible.**

 **Una luz alumbro aquel lugar y sintió una mano posada sobre su hombro, se sintió tranquilo, pero no podía ver al dueño o dueña de aquella extremidad, el ser lo obligo a tomarlo de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la luz, al llegar la nieva era dueña del paisaje nuevamente pero esta vez era hermosa.**

-Cuanto has crecido Law- **una voz que quería escuchar desde hace mucho se hizo presente**.

-Ya eres todo un hombre, me alegro por ti- **Law dirigió su mirada a aquel ser y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que ese ser producto de su sueño era Cora-san**

-Pero… como… si tú… est…- **las palabras no podían salir de su boca.**

-Si lo sé, estoy muerto y no sabes cómo duele no poder estar a tu lado para apoyarte en todo lo que hagas, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no estás solo Law, por más que parezca nunca estamos solos, a veces es mejor no tener a nadie a nuestro lado para evitar que salgan lastimados por algún descuido de nuestra parte, pero te sientes solo tarde o temprano, no quiero que eso te suceda, quiero saber que te sientes bien con tu tripulación, con las personas desesperante que te rodean y que la venganza no desgaste tu mente, es mala y por más que quieras hacerla jamás sacaras algo bueno. Mi hermano me asesino y sé que te prometí que no pasaría nada, pero nunca terminas de conocer a las personas y mucho menos crees que alguien de tu propia sangre tome tu vida, lo aprendí por la mala confiándome de que Doflamingo no lo iba a hacer conmigo, pero me equivoque si lo hizo con nuestro propio padre que podía haberme esperado. **– decía Corazón mientras rodeaba a Law por los hombros.**

 **A pesar de ser un sueño, se sentía el calor que sentía Law cuando Cora-san lo abrazaba, el cirujano se aferró a aquel ser que solo en sueños existía, pero que sabía tenía razón.**

-Ahora Law debes recordar que siempre estaré contigo, que a pesar de ya no tener forma física o no ser un fantasma, estaré en tus pensamientos, aprendiste de mí y sabes que yo soy una parte de tu mente que solo tomo mi forma para hacer que no te sientas abatido, pero a pesar de esto Law, te quiero y jamás dejare de hacerlo.- **las palabras del marine hicieron entrar en paz a Trafalgar y poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo**

-Hasta pronto Law- **Corazón poso su mano en la cabeza del cirujano mientras iba desapareciendo debido a que Law estaba despertando**

-Hasta pronto Cora-san, nos veremos pronto- **dijo Law mientras sentía que su cuerpo iba a despertar.**

 **La luz le calo fuerte y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que una manta lo cubría y que la habitación estaba llena de un aroma a comida, buscando el origen de aquel olor, se encontró con una charola donde había un tazón con sopa, un té caliente y unas pastillas.**

 **Alguien se había dado cuenta que estaba enfermo y decidió dejarle esos insumos, se acercó y vio una nota:**

~Mejórate, Sanji~

 **El moreno esbozo una sonrisa mientras se disponía beber aquel té., sabía que el cocinero había causado ese sueño con el calor que despiden sus manos.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola gente.**

 **Aquí** **su servidora después de tanto tiempo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo final de este fic que al termino fue diferente jejejeje**

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero su reviews, gracias a ustedes me aprendo más y más.**

 **Pronto subiré más**

 **Los amo**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Los sentimiento de Law hacía Cora-san eran puros y sinceros, la potente atracción sexual hacía Luffy fue algo pasajero, pero lo que Sanji provocaba en él era único, era extraño, era interesante y sobre todo le daba curiosidad el descubrirlo.**

 **Darse cuenta que él era único que lograba que sintiera algo más fuerte que lo que Cora-san provoco, pero el remordimiento de traicionar a su corazón sobre los sentimientos hacía su protector lo mataba. Aquel sueño que tuvo donde el rubio lo visitaba, donde veía su muerte en cámara lenta, lo atemorizaba pero le daba una paz al mismo tiempo al saber que el marine lo cuidaría de donde fuera.**

-Tengo que confesarle a Kuroashi-ya esto, no puedo seguir con esta pena que me invade, decirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que me inquieta, lo que me sorprender y demás acerca de el- **dijo Law mientras se levantaba de donde estaba reposando después de beber aquel té.**

-Veo que mis dudas eran ciertas, Law, estas perdidamente enamorado del Sanji-san y no puedes evitar ocultarlo por más tiempo- **una pequeña risa suave y burlona acompaño aquellas palabras las cuales venían de Robin que se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana**

-Nico-ya! ¿En qué momento llegaste?- **pregunto el médico sorprendido**

\- Estoy aquí desde que caíste por el resfriado, te estaba cuidando- **respondió Robin**

-Maldición ¿escuchaste todo?- **la vista del moreno se mostró insegura**

-Tranquilo, no diré nada a menos que tu tomes la iniciativa, falta solo un día para llegar a Dressrosa, el resfriado te hizo caer y la noción del tiempo se perdió en ti. Hoy Sanji-san hará una cena para prepáranos ya que mañana temprano tocamos tierra- **dijo la arqueóloga mientras tomaba su libro y comenzaba a retirarse de la habitación.**

Law se sumergió una vez más en sus pensamientos

" _¿Qué debo hacer Cora-san? No quiero traicionar lo que siento por ti, no quiero mostrarme frágil ante ellos, no quiero ser vulnerable, no quiero ser rechazado, sé que soy muy egoísta pero el miedo me invade, mi fortaleza se flaquea y mis sentidos se pierden cuando pienso en el"_

 **El día transcurría con normalidad, todos preparando los últimos detalles para estar listos al llegar a costa, Luffy se encontraba en la cabeza del Sunny contemplando la vista. Law sabía que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el referente a lo que paso esa noche.**

-Mugiwara-ya, ¿podríamos habla?- **pregunto el médico**

-Claro, sube **\- respondió el capitán mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar espacio para Law**

-Referente a lo que paso esa noche, quiero pedirte una disculpa, no quería aprovecharme de ti de esa manera y sobre todo no quería que malinterpretaras las cosas, sabes yo no es…- **una mano tapo la boca de Law**

-Simplemente fue algo que paso, no hay de qué preocuparse, además Nami me dijo que después podría hacerlo con ella- **dijo Luffy mientras bajaba**

-Solo una cosa Torao, trata de no pensar demasiado en el pasado y los muertos, vive el presente y recuerda que ellos nos protegen en donde sea que se encuentren- **dijo dándole la espalda y preparándose para ir a donde sus nakamas**

 **Las palabras del joven sorprendieron a Law, ya que mostraron madurez, cosa de la cual muchos pueden dudar que Luffy tenga.**

" _Mugiwara-ya gracias, al menos no me siento tan culpable y eso de que Nami-ya dijo que podrías hacerlo con ella no era necesario saberlo"_ **pensó mientras saltaba hacia el pasto.**

-Debo hacerlo- **soltó esa frase mientras miraba al cielo**

 **Llegada la tarde-noche Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando los últimos detalles del banquete, pero su mente no estaba del todo concentrada en la comida, Law invadía sus** pensamientos, pensar en él le provocaba un escalofrío y unos temblores interesantes.

-Maldición!- **dijo Sanji mientras soltaba el cuchillo con el cual se había cortado**

 **La sangre no dejaba de salir así que decidió ir con Chopper para que lo revisara y así continuar con el proceso de preparación del banquete.**

-Chopper, oi Chopper- **tocaba la puerta del consultorio de manera insistente**

-Disculpa que entre así pero tuve un percance y quisiera que me revisaras para terminar lo más rápido posible con la comida- **dijo el cocinero mientras abría la puerta**

 **No había nadie, era extraño que el renito no se encontraba ahí ya que después de los dos años la mayor parte del día estaba encerrado o simplemente estudiando.**

-Tony-ya necesito una pastilla y quería…- **no pudo completar la frase al ver a Sanji parada en medio de la habitación**

-Law, al parecer Chopper salió- **dijo Sanji mientras buscaba algo para tratarse la herida**

 **Law al darse cuenta se posó frente de él, provocando un enrojecimiento en el rostro del rubio, el moreno le tomo l mano y lo sentó en una de las sillas para revisarlo**

 **Las manos de Law eran ásperas y frías, pero emanaban un calor único al igual que las manos de Sanji, una atmosfera de tranquilidad invadió el lugar y la curación fue sencilla**

-Al parecer solo fue un pequeño llegue con el cuchillo, no hay de qué preocuparse- **comento Law mientras guardaba todo lo que había utilizado.**

-Gracias **\- respondió Sanji, cuando se disponía a dejar el consultorio unos brazos rodearon su cintura.**

 **Se quedó quieto y su respiración estaba agitada, pero al sentir el pecho de Law y su cabeza recargadas en él, fue bajando el ritmo hasta igualarlo con el del médico.**

-Kuroashi-ya gracias por existir, no sabes todo lo que siento por ti, te aprecio y te admiro y por eso mismo puedo decir que te amo como jamás pensé hacerlo, sé que es poco tiempo, pero alguien me enseño que en estas cosas no hay tiempo ni lugar, simplemente se dan- **dijo Law**

-Trafalgar, yo también puedo decir que te amo- **contesto Sanji mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Law.**

 **Aquel momento fue hermoso, un abrazo largo y un pequeño beso sellaron aquellas palabras, la pasión fluía pero no era necesario entregarse de esa manera en aquel instante, querían estar así, querían que el tiempo pasara lento, que no fuera tan cruel de enfrentarlos a su muerte en aquella isla.**

-Debo ir a terminar- **dijo Sanji zafándose sutilmente del abrazó de Law**

-Adelante, tengo ansias por probar ese banquete- **respondió Trafalgar esbozando una sonrisa jamás vista haciendo que Sanji se sonrojara y saliera corriendo de la habitación**

" _Creo que el lugar que dejaste alguien por fin ha podido sanarlo y llenarme de alegría, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ver lo feliz que me encuentro y que a pesar de que mañana nos enfrentamos al destino quiero luchar para estar a su lado, Kuroashi-ya es tal vez lo que buscaba, sin importar los malo entendidos, el me correspondió. Solo una cosa quiero que quede clara él sano tu lugar más no lo ocupo ya que ambos son diferentes personas y los sentimiento por cada uno son distintos, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y espero ese día ver tu sonrisa Cora-san"_

 **FIN**


End file.
